roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Star Wars Event
The Rogue One Star Wars Event In 2016, Roblox hosted an event advertising the release of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. It lasted from December 8th to December 19th. The games chosen to advertise the movie release were Phantom Forces, Skybound 2 and Galaxy. As with most ROBLOX events, players could win prizes on each game by completing specific objectives. The prizes available between all of the games were the Interstellar Sunglasses, Helios Headphones, Galactic Sun Hat, The Major's Helmet, U.FUN.O and the Celestial Scimitar. Galaxy's event gave out the prizes known as the Galactic Sun Hat and the Interstellar Sunglasses The Galaxy Part ROBLOX's event dialogue for Galaxy read as follows: "The galaxy is a mysterious place, with hidden treasures waiting for you to discover! Luckily, you now have new, futuristic spaceports to help you on your quest. Your missions are to use them to help combat intergalactic villainy. Be warned though - the stars are a perilous battleground, and you must evade enemy ships to survive. To earn an exclusive treasure, mine the rare space mineral and sell it to a special dealer at the spaceports. If you can smuggle 3 goods through these spaceports, you’ll also get a new buddy to travel with you across the stars!" There were 2 objectives in Galaxy. The first objective was to go to the Derelict Station and mine 20 Uranium Ore, which you would subsequently deliver to the station. This would award you the Galactic Sun Hat and the "Going Nuclear" badge. To obtain this quest you had to talk to Billy Ray Joe, who is still located inside the Mega base. The badge earned its name due to a feature available prior to the public release of the update: Players were able to click a button in the starbase menu inside the Derelict Station labeled '"DO NOT PRESS." ' Activating this button would blow up the station after a few seconds. The second objective was to deliver 3 crates of medicine to the Freedom Base. To obtain this quest you had to talk to Luke Skybawler, who was also inside the Mega base. Upon completing this, players recieved the Interstellar Sunglasses and the "Help The Freedom Base" badge. Luke Skybrawler was replaced with Luca Sky partway through the event. Help the Freedom Base.png|Help the Freedom Base badge freedom base.JPG|Freedom Base Going Nuclear.png|Going Nuclear badge derelict station.JPG|Derelict Station The Freedom Base quest involves avoiding Pirates that spawn upon accepting the quest and also spawn randomly. This makes it more of a challenge than simply delivering a few crates of medicine. Three Pirates spawn per person who accepts the quest with a maximum of 9 Pirates per server. Prior to the public release, there was no max amount of Pirates, leading to swarms of Pirates able to take down an entire fleet of Dreadnoughts. The Pirate Osprey was removed to make it a bit easier for players to destroy the other ships. The Pirate Starblade was also later removed for being too OP with backward firing torpedoes, aimbot, and ramming, leaving only the Pirate Avenger. Pirates will attack any ships (including Aliens) that approach the Freedom base. It is recommended to kill the Pirates first before delivering the medicine. Most people that complete the quest either had support ships taking out the Pirates or tried their luck with an army of Wyrms/traders. Many players found great entertainment in watching large "Alien Fleets" fight dozens of Pirates. (As of February 2018, the quest rewards have been shutdown via Roblox’s request; while you still can complete the 2 quests in game, you can no longer earn the event prizes linked to the 2016 Galaxy Star Wars event.) The Military HQ was also added to Galaxy during this event. It currently serves no purpose and does not spawn in regular servers. Recently, the "Help The Freedom Base" Badge and "Going Nuclear" Badge were updated. They both have a new picture and are now called "Complete Quest 1" and "Complete Quest 2". Quest 1.png|Complete Quest 1 badge Quest 2.png|Complete Quest 2 badge Military HQ.png|Military HQ Luke Skybawler.JPG|Luke Skybrawler (Luca Sky) Billy ray joe.JPG|Billy Ray Joe Do not press.JPG|Nuclear Button inside Derelict Station Category:Browse Category:Quest Category:NPC Category:Game Mechanics Category:Removed From Game Category:Limited Category:Events